Maúnika a shoujoshow
by Szilorsi
Summary: Mi történik ha Ichigo és Naruto között több van mint barátság és mindez Maúnika showjában derül ki? Nem yaoi


**Ezt a ficet én és secretgoldfish (aki szintén fenn van ezen az oldalon és most is egy nagyon aranyos Plastic Trees ficet ír Closet Child néven.) írtuk, még nagyon régen. Remélem tetszeni fog nektek és ha van kedvetek akkor még kommentet is írtok.**

* * *

**Maúnika a shojoushow avagy Eperke esete az árva ninjával és a hantázó showwomannel**

Dübörög a basszus, felhangzik a trombitaszó. Maúnika egy dimenziókapun át érkezik kimonóján kacsák úszkálnak egy tavon és a kis tó víztükrén megcsillan a napfény. Megszűnik a tapsvihar, Maúnika szigorú tekintettel a kamerába néz:

- Mai témánk túl a barátságon. Első vendégünk a Bleach mosóporreklámból ismert Ichigo.

Bejön Ichigo mérgesen a Happy people címü számra. Egy stábtag felemel egy táblát amin a közönséget tapsra utasítja. Ichigo felrug egy széket mérgében. Mérges tekintetével körülpásztázza a nézőteret, majd a vidám tapsolás hallatán feldühödve a felrugott széket nekivágja a közönségnek. Egy gyanútlan nézőt fejbevág vele. A vér szagára a közönség vámpírtagjai ráugranak a sebesült nézőre.

Maúnika megszeppenve pislog.

Fél óra múlva...

Sousuke Sagara őrmester segítségével rendet raktak a stúdióban.

- Ichigo gondolom tudod, hogy miért hívtunk meg a műsorba. – kérdi Maúnika, szavai közt hosszú szüneteket tartva, hogy biztosan eljusson mondanivalója Ichigo csökevényes agyába.

Ichigo továbbra is duzzogva:

- Talán, mert lidércek vannak a környéken?

- Hát nem egészen. Úgy tudom, hogy boldog házasságban élsz Kuchiki Rukiával, habár ezt a rajongók nem tudják.

- Így igaz Maúnika.

- És ha jól tudom még nincs közös gyermeketek.

- Így van. – bólogat Ichigo

- Akkor következzék a híres szappanopera sztár Naruto!

Naruto bejön a Rocks – címü számra Hound Dogtól vígan. Majd leül az Ichigo melletti fotelbe.

- Szia Naruto. – mondja Maúnika.

A TV képernyő alján bejön az alábbi szőveg:

Naruto ( 12 )

Ellentétben Ichigoval ő tudja, hogy miért hívták a műsorba.

- Szia Maúnika. – integet Naruto közben csábosan néz Ichigora. Ennek hatására Ichigo szemei 72% - ban elfoglalják a fejét.

- Há mit bámulsz? – förmed rá Ichigo.

- Naruto milyen családi körülmények között nőttél fel? – állítja le a kezdődő veszekedést Maúnika.

- Az anyáááááám – pislog ártatlanul Naruto a plafonra – Orihimeeeeee az apáááááám – fordítja szemeit Ichigora – atpedignemismerem.

Ichigo értetlenül néz Maúnikára és Narutora. Ichigo szemeinek mérete további 5% - kal növekszik mikor eljtnak az agyáig Naruto szavai.

- Az anyád Orihime? – felpattan és megrázza a fejét – És ki az apád? – Ichigo kérdi. Naruto elvigyorodik és integetni kezd Ichigo felé. Ichigo bal szemöldöke rángógörcsöt kap.

Naruto tárt karokkal kezd Ichigo felé repülni ( felcsendül egy zongora és egy hegedű hangja ) közben a stáb tagjai sorban megkönnyezik a jelenetet. Maúnika a Chappy nyuszis zsepkendőjébe fújja az orrát.

- Stop, stop várjunk csak egy percet! – kiabálja Ichigo mire a zene leáll Naruto pedig röptében a földre zuhan. – Hívjuk be Orihimét! Lehet, nem? Maúnika, azonnal hívd be Orihimét!

- Hát jó, akkor most jöjjön Rukia.

A közönség tapsol Ichigo pedig elkeseredetten próbálja túlharsogni.

- Nem, nem nem ne Rukiát! Orihimét! Maúnika azonnal hívd be Orihimét!

De már túl késő, mert Rukia megérkezik. Ichigo Elsápad és remegni kezd.

- N-n-n-nekem végem...- suttogja, megérezve közeledő végzetét Ichigo.

Ichigo kétségbeesetten kapkodja a fejét egy búvóhely után Maúnika pedig próbálja megnyugtatni. Rukia és Naruto pedig türelmesen ül a helyén. Ichigo észreveszi a biztonsági őröket akik vészesen közelednek feléje, és gyorsan elfoglalja a helyét a legtávolabbi fotelben Rukiától.

- Szia, Rukia.

- Szia, Maúnika.

Köszöntés közben felsejlik a képernyő alján a szöveg:

Rukia ( 151 )

Hobbija Ichigo sípcsonton rugása. Ő a Chappy meséskönyvek szerzője és illusztrátora.

- Gondolom sejted, miért hívtunk meg.

- Nem egészen, de Ichigot ismerve valamit megint elszúrt.

Rukia szemei fellángoltak és Naruto előtt elnézve a sor legeslegvégére meredt. Ichigot rémültében a szék szélére tántorítva.

- Nos, azt majd meglátjuk. – válaszolta Maúnika teliszájú vigyorral.

Ichigo nagyot nyelt, két kezét az ölébe hullatta és csak meredt a cipőjére. Hogyan is gondolhatta, hogy elrejtőzhet Rukia elől? Megtalálta! És most mindennek vége! Meg fog halni!

- Ichigo! – a fiú ilyedten felkapta a fejét – Van –e valami mondanivalód Rukiának? – Maúnikának szadistán csillogott a szeme.

- T...talán van. – mondta Ichigo akinek homlokárol izzadságcseppek kezdtek csorogni.

- És mi az Ichigo? – kérdezte Rukia

- E...emlékszer arra a bulira amit Renji születésnapján csináltunk?

- Persze, hogy emlékszem.

- T...tudod akkor nagyon sok szakét ittam és hát... – Rukia felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- És mi?

- Hát ö...akkor nagyon sokan be voltak rugva...köztük Orihime is.

- És? – kérdezte Rukia egz nagzon vészjósló hangon.

- ÉnésOrihimelefeküdtünk. – hadrat Ichigo, remélve, hogy Rukia nem fog érteni semmit se abból amit mond, de szerentlenségére minden szót értett abból amit az előbb mondott.

- Ti mit? – kérdezte rukia mérgesen. – Ezt mondd el mégegyszer, mert azt hiszem, hogy rosszúl hallottam.

- Nagyon is jól hallottad, hogy mit mondtam. – motyogta Ichigo. Rukia hirtelen nem talált szavakat.

- És hát...ő...ő...Az a fiú...

Ichigo úgy döntött nem szól többet. Lendületesen felemelte jobb kezét Narutora mutatva, majd előkapott egy ásót és ásni kezdte a sírját.

Rukia felpattant a fotelből:

- Tudtam! Maúnika azonnal hívd be Orihimét!

- Rukia! Kérlek foglalj helyet. Azonnal érkezik a következő vendégünk, de addig is reklám!

* * *

Reklámblokk:

Mindíg lebőgsz a lányok előtt? Igazi vesztesnek érzed magad? Akkor ezt a könyvet neked találták ki: Tamaki – sama : 100 rósza, 100 tipp. ( kérjük vásárlás előtt vegye figyelembe, hogy a könyv szerzője eddig még nem volt képes meghódítani álmai nőjét, de az iskola tőbbi tanulóját igen. )

Gülüszemű labdák és óriás búgócsigák: Megnyílt Shippou játéküzlete!

Vége a reklámnak.

* * *

- Köszönjük eddigi figyelmüket. Most pedig folytatjuk a műsorunkat, mai témánk: Túl a barátságon. És most pedig jöjjön következő vendégünk aki nem más mint...

- Orihime Inoue! – kiabál közbe Rukia

- Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo apja.

- Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Maúnika! – fejezte be Ichigo az ásást egy pillanatra – Ne hívd be az apámat! Könyörgöm ország világ előtt! Csak az apámat ne!

- Hirtelen valaki hátba rugja Ichigot, ennek következtében beleesik a gödörbe amit eddig ásott.

- Leengedted a védelmedet fiam! – mondta Isshin

Ichigo kiugrik a gödörből és állon rugja őrült apját.

- Éppen ezért nem akartam, hogy begyere! – kiabálta Ichigo az apjának – Menj haza te elmebeteg!

Ichigo és Isshin lekezdenek verekedni. A biztonsági őrök már megjelennek az ajtóban akcióra készen de Maúnika szadistán felemeli a mutató újját és int, hogy maradjanak ott.

Egy óra múlva.

- Mondja Kurosaki úr, maga tudta, hogy van önnek egy unokája? – Maúnika kérdezi Isshint miután az elfoglalta a helyét.

- Unokám? Van egy unokám! ( Isshin felugrik helyéről örömében.) Óh fiam! Tudtam, hogy egy szép napon megajándékozol egy unokával! ( Isshin kivesz a farzsebéből egy két méteres poszert a feleségéről és az egy közeli falra ragasztja, majd elkezd sírni ) Óh Masaki! Én most úgy meg vagyok könnyebbülve! Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogz a fiunk a saját neme iránt érez vonzalmat! De szerencsére nem volt igazam!

Fél órányi sírás után...

- És hol van az unokám? – kérdi Isshin

- Én vagyok az unokád. – mondja Naruto mély férfias hangon

Isshin meglepődve néz Narutora.

- Unokám?

Hirtelen kicserélődik a háttér egy virágos rétre.

- Unokám!- Isshin tárt karokkal sírva rohan Naruto felé

- Nagyapa! Naruto is elkezd futni Isshinhez hasonló állapotban

Mikor találkoznak térdreesnek és szorosan átölelik egymást.

- Unokám!

- Nagyapa!

A stábtagok, a közünség és Maúnika is megkönnyezi ezt a pillanatot. Még Rukia is abbahagyja Ichigo verését amit most nemrég kezdett el.

Maúnika kimonóján a kacsák felröppennek a víz tükre pedig megremeg majd kiemelkedik belőle egy tengeralattjáró, ami nem más mint a Tuatha de Danaan.

A tengeralattjáróból kommandósok rohannak ki álig felfegyverkezve és mind Maúnikára szegezik fegyverüket.

- Ezennel letartóztatom csalás és illegális dimenziókapu használatának vádjából! – Tessa Testarossa végigméri Maúnikát – Még a kimonója is csempészárú.

Ichigoék döbbenten felpattannak a helyükről.

- Mi? Miféle csalás? – kérdi Ichigo

Tessa tesz egy lépést feléjük.

- Nem tudom , hogy mit mondott önöknek ez a nőszemély de minden ami elhangzott valószínüleg hazugság volt. - tessa kedvesen elmosolyodik és sodorgatni kezdi a haját. – De nem kell aggódniuk, mostmár minden rendben, a Mithril letartóztatja őt.

- Akkor Naruto nem is a fiam? – kérdi Ichigo

- Azt hiszem nem. Ezeket a hazugságokat csak a nézettség miatt találta ki Maúnika.

- Akkor Ichigo nem az apám? – Naruto kérdi csalódottan – Akkor ki az apám? Nincs apám! – Naruto elkezd bömbölni.

- Ne aggódj! Te még attól az unokám maradsz Naruto! – vígasztalja Isshin

- Óh nagyapa!

- Óh unokám!

- Legalább azt engedjék meg, hogy befejezzem a műsort! Hadd fejezzem be az életművemet! – Maúnika könyörög mielött még megbilincselnék

- Azt hiszem, hogy ezt megengedhetjük.

- Hát akkor ennyi volt hölgyeim és uraim. Remélem élvezték 12 órás különkiadásunkat. Ha szeretnék tovább követni a műsorunkat gyűjtsék össze az óvadékot! A viszont látásra.

FIN


End file.
